Dairys
by Moon Freak
Summary: This is an Ash and Misty love stroy. It's the future and their both15 and this going to be a few chapters so stick with me.
1. Default Chapter Title

Ok my first pokemon fic. This going to be intro so it will be very short. So stick with me.

Of course my fav part the disclaimer.

I don't own Pokemon!!!

*************************

Diary

Dear Dairy,

Why is it ever time I look at Ash my heart begins to race and I can't seem to stop thinking I love him. I LOVE HIM! 

Here I am 15 and still following him. Almost 5 years and he still makes me fill so light headed and well in love. Now I cry my self to sleep because of her. 

The prefect blonde haired blue eye freak! Ash's new girl friend. Anyway Ash is calling me so I have to go.

Misty.

*****************************************************************

Misty put down her dairy and looked over at Ash who was talking with Miss prefect, Mia. Misty looked in the full-length mirror sacking her head. She was no Mia but she wasn't ugly either. Her hair now was in her mid-back and was bright red her eyes blue as the sea. She stood about 5'4 and now had breast and more weight on.

Oh well. She thought. When she stood up she pulled down her sun yellow dress and slip on her sandals and walk in the cooking room to see if Mrs. Ketchum needed any help with dinner. (They're at ash's house.)

Their all at the table and Ash is talking to Pikachu.

'You look very cute tonight Pikachu." Ash said.

"Yeah unlike your trainer." Misty picks.

"Oh ha ha. Ash said rolling he's eyes.

Ash looked over a Misty slightly.

"Man I love you." He thought.

"If only you knew." Misty thought

*******************************************************

Dear Dairy,

Where to begin. This bites I can't say those four little words that I so desire to say. I LOVE YOU ASH. 

Maybe someday but not now. Anyway I have to go. 
    Misty.
***************************************************************
    Misty walk out in a short blue checkered dress. Her hair curled and pulled back in a ponytail.
She walked out into the still dark morning filling the cool wind blowing her soft red hair.
    Her eyes traced along the horizon and falling on a figure in the shadows. She felt scared for a moment but soon realized it was just Ash.
She took a deep breath and walked over two see what he was up two. 

  
"Hey Ash. Wh." But stopped in mid sentence seeing the fact that Ash was not alone. What she shall was Mia and Ash making out.

Misty felt big tears fill her eyes and run down her face. She started running. At this time Ash had saw her and broken the kiss and started after. Mia sat up looking a little confused. Misty ran passed Mrs. Ketchum who was working in her garden and she got up and ran after Misty.

Misty reached her room and fell on her bed crying. Ash reached her room first. Mrs. Ketchum right behind him and Mia standing behind her.

"Ash let me talk to her. She like a daughter to me." Mrs. Ketchum said.

"Ok. Mom." Ash said looking very worried.

Misty heard a knock on her door looking up and whipping away the tears.

"Who is it." Misty said in a shook up voice.

"It's Mrs. Ketchum sweetie." She said in a soft sweet tone.

"Come in." Misty said.

She opened the door and sat down next Misty putting her arm around her and gave her a hug.

"Now what's this all about?" Mrs. Kethchum asked

"Nothing." Misty said

"Misty." She said.

OK. Please don't tell but I'm in love with Ash." Misty said

So that's it uh. I see. Mrs. Kethchum said raping her Arms around her.

"I think I'm going back home. Thanks forever thing Mrs. Ketchum". Misty said picking up her bag and stared to pack.

"But."

"I have to it's for the best. Tell Ash goodbye for me." 

Then she picked up Togpie and walk out the door.

******************************************************************************************************************

Ash and Mia had gone to store so Mrs. Ketchum and Misty could talk.

"Mom where's Misty?" Ash asked.

"She went home." Mrs. Ketchum said.

*****************************************

MY FIRST POKEMON FIC!!!

But anyway they're both fifteen in my fic.

Will see Misty at home and she'll come back for awhile!

See you next Chapter!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Next chapter yea! Ok here is my next chapter!

Misty back in Cruenl City (I spelt that wrong I forgot how.)

Ash is going to go after Misty and maybe tell her that he loves her.

****************************************

Diary's

********************************************************************************************************************

Dear Diary,

Well I have been home for about a week or so. I miss Ash like crazy!

But I had to go. I'm happy here I quess. Maybe someday I'll meet someone new.

Who am I kidding I'll never find someone like him again!

Well I have to go battle for the gym.

Misty.

************************************************************************

Misty put her diary in her draw and got up and walks into the gym to see if they needed any help. 

They told her no and she deiced to go for in the city .She walking through the park thinking about when her and Ash had first meet.  
I was fishing and something pulled on my line and when I pulled it up it was kid and a Pikachu. Then the kid stole my bike and ruined my bike. Man if I knew then what I know now she thought looking up at the sky.

********************************************************

Now we go back to Pallet and see a young man with black hair packing a bag.

"Ash way do you care if she alright I mean she was nothing to you." Mia said

"That's not true. She every thing to me. He growled

"Well if you walk out that door and go to that freak than we're through. Mia screamed. 

"Well I quess we're through then." He said walking out the door. 

Mia got so mad that she through a vase at the close door.

Ash said goodbye to his Mom and set out for Cerulean City.

***********************************************************

Misty got back from her walk and walked into her room and got out her diary and began two write.

Dear Diary,

Man I'm so bored here. I miss Ash and Pikachu so much.

Maybe I'll visit them.

I love them both.

Misty.

**********************************************************************

In the mean time Ash had arrived at the gym and was aruging with Misty's sisters.

"Like she said she didn't want to see you! Now get out Ash!" Violet yelled.

The name Ash rang in Misty's ears she got up off the bed and ran into the gym.

Ash! Wait! She called.

Ash turned around to see a beautiful angel runing to him. Misty ran into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss. The kiss seemed to go on forever and when they broke it they had starry eyes.

"Ash I love you so much!" Misty cried

Ash just looked at her and looked weird.

*****************************************

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I have a headache and can't think stare so if it sucks I'm sorry.

Also sorry that it's so short. Ash will say something next chapter that will make up for it I promise!

Also I don't own Pokemon!


End file.
